The rationale for this investigation was the concept that visualization of intralumenal vessel pathology is essential to laser ablation of atheromatous obstructions. Various fiberoptic catheters were evaluated which ranged in size from 1.5 to 2.8 mm in diameter. A unique adapter system was developed which permitted large image video projection from the camera to the CRT. A series of flexible sheath systems were designed, fabricated and tested as was a variable infusion system. The complete arterial vasculature of dogs, sheep, swine and postmortem humans have been inspected and video recorded. The coronary circulation in sheep was visualized using cardiopulmonary bypass with aortic cannulation of the angioscope. Three human subjects have had studies of the proximal portions of both the left and right coronary arteries. Sheep arteries, after angioscopy were perfusion fixed in silver chloride to study endothelial injury. The data demonstrate that in vivo visualization of the central and peripheral arteries and veins is feasible with minimal injury and no organ damage. New guidable systems with additional ports for manual extraction of intralumenal obstructions are in a design phase.